A Rose For You
by Lil Enchantress
Summary: Contestshippy! Drew is always on May's mind. Confusion takes the stage as May is about to burst. Please R&R!


A/N: I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form. Thank you, and please don't sue!

The night was drifting away as the morning sun grew higher. May and the gang were walking up the hill to the next town already, hoping to get a head start to the next town which was right around the corner. May was groaning from the loss of sleep, and the morning hike which she clearly wasn't enjoying. Max just looked at her, too tired to tell her to shut up. It seemed as if they all wanted a bit more sleep than they could afford.

"Ash better win this stupid gym battle," May thought to herself. "Making us get up just so we could meet the gym leader on time. Why couldn't he of just gone alone?"

Soon enough, they were at the top of the hill looking down at the beautiful city in it's morning mist. It was breath taking even for four sleepy children who wished they were in their beds. All of a sudden, the crisp and fresh morning air hit them full in the face, waking them all up in an instant. They began walking towards the town when May spoke up.

"Hey, race you all down hill! Last one to the town is a Magmar!"

She skipped, then leaped down the hill, making it down in about twenty-eight seconds. Although it's faster downhill, May found it hard to stop as she ran face first into a figure at the bottom. When she looked up, she saw a pair of peradot green eyes staring back at her. The figure smirked as he stood up and lent May a hand to help her up as well. She quickly pulled away and jumped up as fast as she could, trying not to look like a fool.

"Drew! I, what are you doing here?" May questioned, beginning to blush. "There's no contest here. Is there?"

"You would know wouldn't you?" Drew shot back sarcastically, flipping his hair. "Besides, aren't I allowed to take a break once in a while? I am ahead of you by a few ribbons you know."

"Shut up! I worked hard for my ribbons!" May retorted. "You just like making fun of me because you know I have less ribbons. Well that doesn't mean I didn't work as hard or harder for them!"

"I don't have to work hard for my ribbons, it comes naturally."

"Argh, just go away!"

"May! What's going on?" Ash asked, finally catching up down the hill.

May turned away from Drew to see Ash walking up beside her. Max was walking backwards right behind him, laughing at how Brock was a Magmar. He bumped into Ash before apologising profusively. Noticing the tense situation, he in turn also looked at May and Drew, wondering what was going on.

"Drew's just being a stupid head again," May explained, waving her hand from side to side to tell her friends to just ignore him.

Drew coughed, then smirked at May once again. "Stupid head? Is that the best you got? Wait, don't answer that. I don't have time for this. I have a resturaunt reservation I have to get to in a couple minutes. I'll see you later," he shoved a red rose up to May's face, as he always did at the strangest of times.

May accepted the rose reluctantly, then moved it up to her nose to smell the beautiful scent. She turned to see Drew leave, wondering why things always ended like this. He always got the last word in, but for some reason she didn't really mind. May blushed at the thought of it.

"Are you okay May?" Max asked, in a teasing tone. "You look a little sick. Or were you just thinking of Drew?"

"Shut up! Why would I be thinking of him?" May fought back, smacking Max in the back of the head. "That's just. Just, weird." she finished, sighing.

They all decided to go to the gym for Ash's next badge, seeing as that's why they got up early for. The walk didn't last very long before they entered the gym. Inside was really beautiful and mysterious as if you'd just stepped into a green house. There were large colorful plants in every direction and vines that wrapped each object placed in it's way. So much green reminded May of Drew. Him with his handsome eyes, and perfect hair that he would perform his trademark 'flip' with. Truthfully she thought he was cute, but she wasn't going to tell him that. He was such a stupid head after all.

Not able to get the pictures out of her mind, she slipped out of the gym and sat out by the entrance to wait till the match would get over. Why did he always come to her mind? If he's so mean, why is he the first guy to pop into her head? May looked down at the rose she realised she was still holding and thought for a moment. What if he liked her? He always gives her roses. Isn't that something a guy doesn't for their girlfriend?

May shook her head and threw away the thought. He said he was meeting someone at a resturant. It's probably his girlfriend. Or, just maybe, it wasn't.

"Ugh! Drew, why do you do this to me?" May screamed a loud, shaking her head even more from frustration.

"Do what?" a voice spoke from in front of her.

May looked up to see a pair of confused green eyes staring back at her again. Oh crap, did she just say that out loud? Does he suspect something? What should she do?

"Um well, certainly not make me think about you all the time! No sir, why would I ever want to do that? That's the farthest thing from my mind! What am I saying?" May blurted out, obviously completely oblivious to what she was saying. "I mean, you're Drew. Why would I. Wait, didn't you have a resturant reservation?"

"I, um," Drew paused, forming an idea from what he'd just heard May 'confess'. "My date didn't show up for our dinner," he finished, closing one of his eyes, keeping the other one open to see her reaction from what he said.

"Oh!" May said dejectedly. "I'm sorry. I, um. I didn't mean to ruin anything...or something."

Drew sighed, unable to see May look so sad. Sure teasing her was fun, but that was a completely different situation. He didn't mean to make her unhappy. At the moment, he was more or so seeing if what she just blurted was really true or not. Which he had just discovered from her reaction, must be.

"Um, look May, I," Drew started before he got cut off from May, who had gotten up and was running down the road. "May, wait!"

He started running after her, and caught her by the arm about half way to the the town entrance(which wasn't that far away). When she turned towards him from the sudden change in pace, Drew saw a shiny trail of tears running down her cheeks. He couldn't help but think he was responsable for the wet stream of gleaming tears. After all, he could've avoided the whole thing had he just explained everything from the beginning. May tried to pull away from him, ready to run again, but he held on tight.

"May, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, I just..."

"Didn't mean what? How can you not mean something if you have a girlfriend? She's probably watching you know. You should go talk to her."

"I meant I didn't really have a reservation with my girlfriend. I don't have a girlfriend, yet. My date was supposed to be you, but I didn't have the courage to ask you, so you didn't show up."

"Me?" May whispered, looking up at his eyes for the first time since he caught her arm.

"Yeah."

Drew leaned down closer to May, closing the remaining space between their lips. May was shocked at first, but then closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. Everything around them was completely silent. For a few brief moments, all they could hear was the beating of each other's hearts. Pulling apart, they both blushed. May was the first to speak up.

"That was, that was my first kiss," she whispered.

"Mine too," Drew admitted, smiling. Pulling out a rose, he handed it to May. "This is a rose for you. It represents my love and invitation to a resturant for two."

May accepted the rose, holding it with the other that was still in her hand. "I'd be the happiest girl on earth if I went," she answered, holding her arm out for him to lock arms with.

"Oh yeah? Well I thought you'd be honored to go with me." Drew locked arms, as they headed down the street towards the resturant.

"Yeah?"

May hit him the in back of the head with her hand before leaning into his shoulder. They teased each other the whole way to the resturant, Ash's gym battle long forgotten. Some things never change.

A/N:cries: I'm so happy I wrote this! I'm always complaining about how there aren't enough contestshipping fanfics, so I figured why not write one myself? Although this is a oneshot, I plan to write a slightly longer one eventually. This one only took me one day, but I'm working on a few Fruits Basket fanfiction right now, and this was just stuck in my brain. I couldn't write any more of those until I got this down on the computer, so here it is! XD I know it probably sucks, but this is my first pokemon fanfic, so give me some credit! It still sucks though. Anyways, please let me know how bad it is, or if you liked it(and what you liked or disliked about it). I'd appreciate it so much! Thank you! lil' enchantress


End file.
